The past comes back
by RaeRaven
Summary: Rae discovers that 1 of her sisters who she had presumed dead is alive yet discovers their emothions in turmoil.Will the half demon girls ever get their emotions back in order? Will Rae dye her hair pink? Will bb fall in love with her little sister?
1. Last memories of one of whom is to young

This is some ramblings of me and myself and yea…..I'm on a sugar high after a writing class and trumpet practice so I feel all creative today and I am also really happy I can type rather fast because otherwise I would still be trying to find the s button….

Don't be mean people constructive criticism ya'll! Maybe some RaeBB there is definitely something like RobStar but it's not the main focus of the story. Yea I'll start on the story any second now(goes and grabs a banana) B-A-N-N-A-S yea I know this SHIT is crazy!

I don't own Teen Titans(if anyone wants to give them to me then I might but….nobody here seems to own them) and I don't care if you take Aero for your own stories as long as you don't change her in any way or Violet

Now for the story!

Part 1 Last Memories of one I miss most dearly

Tick-Tock went the clock on the side of her bed. Time went so slow when you were anxious and to fast when you were in a rush. The girl floated in the air deep in meditation when a smaller girl with much resemblance to the older girl started to talk.

"I wonder how much longer it will last," the younger girl wondered out loud meaning the warnings that have been sent for the past year or so.

"I don't want to know. We're leaving for Earth tomorrow sister." The older girl said still deep in meditation.

"Violet also?" The younger sister asked cautiously.

"Of course! I'm not going to leave her. Aero go pack your stuff." The older one ordered.

"Don't tell me what to do just because you're 13 now. Rae?" The younger one said adjusting her orange cloak.

"Now what?" Rae said clearly annoyed.

"He's not coming for us is he?" The orange wearing girl said worried.

"I don't know for sure but I sure hope not for all of our sakes." Rae said trying to comfort her little sister.

"Thanks Raven" The little sister named Aero said leaving her sister's room.

Raven pulled her hair up and out of her face with an enchanted clip her younger five year old sister Violet had given her for her 13th birthday a week ago. She sighed and almost cried at the thought of her sisters and herself helpless as her demon father took them away from the planet they had grown up on. They still had to leave though so with the money they had gotten over the past month or so(including Raven's Birthday money) they had bought a space craft that'd take them to Earth. Raven tried to use her power to move the cloak over to where she was.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She mumbled. The cloak moved about an inch. Raven gave up. Why was it so much easier for Aero?

"RAVEN! AERO! VIOLET!" their mother Arella screamed. "He's here we have to go now!" She screamed meaning that Trigon had finally come for his 3 daughters.

"SHIT!" Raven screamed as she rushed around grabbing books clothes and her crystal mirror to put in her purple and black bag. Quickly she pulled on a gray cloak and a pair of black boots.

"Raven Hurry," little Violet warned as she rushed down the hall past Raven's room

Raven hauled her bag down the long winding staircase after Aero's orange cloak and fire red fluttering shoulder length hair.

"I got everything ready hurry!" Arella said as she lifted Violet and her small pink bag into the space vehicle.

"Waven!" Violet screamed as she pointed at her crystal mirror that she had dropped from her unsecured bag. Raven unaware of the danger ran back to get it but met the evil Trigon. Surprised she tripped over herself helpless. Her Violet eyes grew so much that they seemed to take over her whole face.

"Azarath Vilal Azualop," Aero screamed from behind as her purple power hit the demon head on.

Raven at loss of what to do ran back to the ship and dropped her bags off when she heard Arella scream. Startled Raven turned to see Trigon back on the offensive and attacking her little ten year old sister. Red verses purple and red won. Aero's orange cloak turned white as she colasped. Angrier than she had ever been at the only person who'd ever be able to understand her being hurt or possibly killed it was Raven's turn to attack.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven Screamed in rage and released her soul self.

Trigon brushed away the attack as if she was a bug and laughed evily.

"You are the one Raven my oldest. With releasing your soul self you have proven it!" he declared.

The last thing she could remember about that day was a voice saying:

" I'll find you one day on Earth" one voice said.

" I'll be there to protect you" another said.

And then Aero's scream pierced the air and Raven felt pain and whiteness overtake her.


	2. The mirror

Okie dokie chapter dos people this is what happens when you type fast you write two chapters in like 1 day….I don't own Teen Titans or Aeropostle or Sam Goody or Switchfoot or their CD(well I own a copy of the cd I bought for myself and I downloaded it on my mp3 but oh well) ….I do own a little fuzzy purple dice that's REALLY cool but that's not a part of the story so OK? I wrote this at school after a test I got done with quickly so it just made sense to write since it WAS language arts…..You may find Raven to be acting a bit odd but that's on purpose so don't yell at me okie dokie? OK here we go part two…dos!

Oh thanks for the ONE review kittyblah

Kittyblah: thanks for reviewing even if it was only like 2 words….yea read and find out

Part two

4 years later in Jump City Earth….

Someone knocked on Raven's door awakening Raven from her memories. She pulled her hood up to hide her red damp eyes and opened her door just enough to stick half of her head out. An alien girl with the most beautiful green eyes and red hair stood at the door excitedly.

"Friend Raven will you please accompany me and friend Beast Boy to the mall of shopping and perhaps we may stop at the store full of books that you spend much of your time to spare in?" Starfire asked all in one breath, which made Raven feel out of breath just watching her.

"Sure one second let me grab a few things…" Raven said closing the door on her Tameranian friend. Quickly she rushed around the room and grabbed some library, gift, debit, and credit cards and a bit of cash.

As she stepped out the door she tripped on a box. The box was striped purple and orange with the names Raven and Rachel on it. Curious why she got this gift Raven picked it up and went back into her room closing the door behind her.

Raven opened the box and found a crystal mirror that looked a lot like the one she remembered she had as a child to explore her mind. The mirror she had not seen since her 1st battle with Trigon. Since her sister….Raven decided not to finish that thought.

She would be 14 now….Violet who was adopted was 9 only a year younger that Aero was when the incident happened. Raven hadn't seen her only remaining sister for 3 years now. Ever since she joined and helped start the Titans. Someone knocked on the door. Raven, as quickly as she could without tripping like a klutzy blonde, placed the mirror next to her own on the dresser and rushed to open the door to find a green dude dressed in purple and black ready to yell at her for being late.

"Rae what's taking you so long?" Beast Boy asked as she left the room opening the door only enough for her to slip through.

"I'm not," she said while floating down the halls.

"That's a very bad joke Rae," BB comented.

"Who cares," Raven responded as she sped up to avoid the annoying grass stain's not so funny jokes.

BB shook his head and rolled his eyes.(That made less since that I do) he thought…(most of the time) he added.

Raven Starfire and Beast Boy who decided to tag along only because he had nothing better to do flew to the mall in Jump City. As soon as they got there they debated which stores to go into.

"I wish to visit Aeropostle," Starfire started.

"I want to go to Sam Goody and get the new Switchfoot CD Nothing is Sound!" Beast Boy proclaimed so loud that everyone in the food court seemed to turn and stare at him.

"I'll be in here," Raven said while entering a store with no name on the front. Starfire and BB annoyed followed.

"Are you two buying clothes for tomorrow?" BB asked the two girls.

"Why tomorrow?" they both asked at the same time while looking at the green dude for the answer.

"YOU DON'T KNOW? IT'S ONLY THE BIGGEST SUPERHERO HOLIDAY LIKE EVER INVENTED!" he screamed once again loud enough for the whole mall to hear him. Raven and Starfire exchanged glances.

"Tomorrow, June 28th, casual day! NO UNIFORM!" Beast Boy said waving his hands around like a crazy person(Raven insists this is very likely that he is crazy)

"Are you f'in serious?" Raven cussed as a shirt flew off the rack as a result of the connection of emotions to powers.

"Oh wonderous I have just the preatiest dress for you friend Raven. It's pink a-"

"NO pink Star." Raven exclaimed. She held up a black mini skirt with dark blue edges and turned to BB and asked" how's this"

BB startled at being asked that just stood there with a dumb shocked look on his green face.

"Oh, Raven my friend that looks so fabulous on you," Starfire said while grabbing one identical to hers except it was pink and red.

"We should get identical outfits!" Starfire suggested.

"I'm fine with that as long as they are not fully identical…like if we pick different colors." Raven picked up a dark purple spaghetti strap shirt with red gems on it at placed it on top of the black skirt with dark blue lining and then turned to Starfire.

"How does that look to you?" she asked the Tameranian girl.

"OH you'd look as radiant as a Violera from the oceans of Zintha nine," Starfire said picking out an identical shirt except it was yellow with the same color red jewels.

"hey look you two!" Beast Boy said pointing at a column of hair dye.

"Raven may we use these to temporarily dye our hair and unnatural color?" Starfire said examining the row of hair dyes

"What colors do they have?" Raven asked walking up beside her with her new out fit.

"They have Green yellow orange red blonde cherry blonde black pink violet blue indiago brown and white," Starfire answered once again making Raven tired just watching her do that in one breath.

"I'll do it if Garfield does," Raven said snickering at his name that they used in public.

Beast Boy took an authoritized(is that even a word?) stance and looked Raven right in the eye.

"That's Gar to you Rachel," he said," And yes I"ll do it. Hey Kori pass me an orange one."

After Kori and Gar left Rachel returned to the hair products row and switched colors...

Hahahahahaha cliffhanger...not much of one especially since I know what it is since I've written ahead except for the fact I writed it on notebook paper which is why I have to type it. My solo sucked! Let's cheer for the sucky trumpet player(and to think all I heard was that I did good on my solo after the preformance...) Now I have to practice for chair tests! Ok Review Everyone!


	3. Aero the identical younger opposite

OoOoOooo One more review!

Kittyblah for your 2cd review: Just wait until you see her in this chapter

DarkF4's: Yea I'm a very creative person and there is reason to my madness(is that right?) and it has to do with her emotions so just wait okie dokie?

Ok I don't own Teen Titans(I'll pay 100$ for them though it DC comics(I think they are who owns them)) I wrote a lot of this during spare time at school again(after the math test) and when I get it all done it'll be the longest chapter so far. Once again Raven will seem a bit non Raven like but there is reason to this madness! Please review I like knowing that someone likes me(or my story I take this rather personally but don't forget sarcasm)

Part 3

Aero the identical opposite!

Raven giggled(I told you she was acting odd) as she woke up to the Crazy frog song on her radio alarm.

"This is going to be SUCH a GREAT day!" she said as she woke up.

Yawning as she slid out of bed in her black and grey pajama pants and purple tank top and skipped(I know soooo not Raven like) up to her bathroom mirror. At the sight of the bright pink hair that she dyed last night she laughed once again causing her powers to over turn her bed.

After a long struggle of holding back her powers and emotions she picked up her comb and began to comb the(heehaw, no I'm not a goat or a donkey) pink hair. Next she slipped out of her pajamas and into her new outfit and put on some (gasp) make up.

She then checked her clock. WOW 7 already that was late for her usually she had already done over and hour of meditation by then. Raven smiled at that thought thinking how much better she must look after two hours of fixing herself up causing books to fall of shelves. Smiling she left the room.

IN THE EYES OF BEAST BOY (OoOoOoAaAaAa)

Beast Boy yawned and clicked the remote. Starfire, now with blonde hair giggled once again at his orange hair. The red t-shirt he was wearing said "Keep looking I might turn a different color" in bold orange print and his jeans were big and baggy with holes by the knees.

Then the door to the room opened and Beast Boy's eyes just about fell out of his hollow head at what he saw. (Is that pink? What's up with the make-up? If only she was younger by like 4 years….)

Raven wore her pink hair up in a stubby ponytail with a few strands slipping out onto her face. BB had always wondered who would wear make-up 1st Raven or Cyborg. He was proven wrong. She was wearing the black shirt with blue edge she had bought the day before with the purple spaghetti strap shirt with red jewels.

Just then Robin and Cyborg walked in. Cyborg who saw Raven 1st turned Robin around before he could see mumbling something to him like," It's way to early for that"

Starfire and Beast Boy both broke up laughing as Raven shook her head and started her tea.

"RAVEN! WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR GIRL? HAVE YOU OFFICIALLY LOST IT?" Cyborg demanded walking back into the room without Robin this time.

"I made a deal," Raven said while pouring her herbal tea into a cup and blowing on it to cool it down.

"Yea but we never said you had to dye it pink!" BB exclaimed once again way to loudly.

"So I got to chose didn't I?" Raven said.

"RAVEN!" Robin screamed on the intercom.

"Raven spinned around in circles scaring BB and Cyborg(exciting Starfire)

"You may want to see this," Robin answered while turning on the way awesome big screen TV in the Titans common room and going to the video messages.

A girl with a purple blueish cape and a yellow jewel on her forehead, like Raven, appeared on the screen. The girl looked about to be 14 and was in a dark room. She looked so scared and her skin was even more of a deathly pale than Raven's which looked very mystical with her Red fiery hair and Golden(she's not from earth she can have unusual eye colors) eyes.

"R-Raven, I-un I think I found you. He's after me Rae! My emotions are going crazy and if we don't solve this thing to so will yours. I need you to help me sister." The girl looked behind her and checked for danger.

"Rachel I sent you your childhood mirror. You left it at home the day you…..left. I'm somewhere in North Jump City aaAAA-NO-I," the message ended with the girl's robe changing red and her screaming. The whole room was in complete silence.

"Who was that?" Starfire asked

Ok that's not all I just gotta go! Reviews everyone!


	4. Aero the identical younger opposite 2

OK ok this was going to be part of chapter three but ya'll were way to quick to review so I feel I am obligated to reply so here's chapter 4.

I don't own Teen Titans, I DO own Aero and Violet(don't really care if you use them) and I DO own this hat I bought an a VERY long washington DC trip that I"m still VERY tired from...do you know how much patience it takes to write theese stories even if you do know how to type? ALOT seriously that's why my chapters are so short and all.

DarkF4s: Why pink hair you ask? If you read my response and the chapter it's the begaining of the messed up emotions thing...And duh it's good I wrote it! And please if you're gonna be sick barf on Terra or someone like that that I HATE! I read your story the Afraid to Love thing yea...Okie dokie

KittyBlah: I feel so loved you forgot to give me a review for the last one...

TheGirlWonder: NOW I feel loved another fan! OH yea and duh I'll write more soon I have like no social life!

Part 4

"I-It's m-my sis...sister." Raven said in shock."Four years ago I saw her die but there she is! I mean she's the only sister I have who's old enough to know my real name."

"What Rachel?" BB asked in shock.

"Yea Garfield," She answered.

OoOoOoooo that was long I'm tired I'll write more tomorrow sorry but don't let me discourage you from rating!


	5. Falling in Love Twice

Yea I feel so loved….by 3 people…ONLY 3 OF YOU REVIEWED! And I don't mean just in one chapter I mean in total for my whole story so far! What did the pink hair scare you away. I'm going to respond to the ONE review I got for the last chapter. If people don't review more I'm going back to my stories on quizilla, my username's raeray!

DarkF4s: Thanx for the reviews and everything, yea I'm kinda stuck in the middle with my view of the whole BBRae thing. I'd like to see it but they've been following the old comics and from what I've heard of them the only person I can remember who falls in love with Raven is Kid Flash so I might bring him into the story and all….don't know yet but I'd be fun just to see BB and Rae together on TV ya know? That would PROVE opposites attract! But I decided for the most part to stick with the comics and all since I wanna break free from the whole RaeBB thing! I wanna be different! Wow this is long! OK I'm done

Story Time all about me!

I wrote all of this at school and you know what? My crush read it and he's all you're a great writer do you have anything published. Me being my usual self cracked up and said I wasn't that great and BLUSHED so hard! The best part was that I was in the middle of a love scene(I'll tell you which one when we get there) and he read that part also….he's so hot and not some poser freak either!

That was long ok then! I don't own Teen Titans! I do own Aero and Violet but you can use them as long as you don't change anything about them. Now for Chapter 4(the last two were two parts to one chapter)

Wow this chapter is taking a long time to write I've been writing it for like 3 days! I officially got 1st chair in Band Yea! I officially like failed the 3 S classes(Spanish Science and Social Studies)! Uh Yea….I've been writing so many different stories it's so hard to keep track of them all! Oh well here's chapter 4(I shall finish it today!)

Chapter 4

Falling in love, twice

Raven left faster than anything Robin had ever seen. She looked really worried but she had thought her sister was dead and now to find her alive must be a shock but she has a chance to save her sister and if I know Raven I know she'll rather die than let a friend or someone she loves get hurt.

Robin sent everyone in their usual pairs to search North Jump City. Starfire held on to his hand and flew them having her usual discussion of Earthly matters like "What are the yellow cars at the place where the birds who carry people around land? Or Why are there pointy parts on a fork? But one question took him by such shock that he almost lost the grip on her hands that were holding him up.

"Do you like me in this outfit?" She asked tightening her grip on his hand so he wouldn't fall.

"I like you no matter what you wear Star," Robin answered trying very hard to chose the right words.

"You don't like it?" Starfire asked almost ready to cry. She had spent so much time that morning so that Robin could see her as beautiful. Little did she know that he already thought she was the most dazzling thing ever.

"You are the most beautiful thing ever and no wardrobe change could ever undo that," Robin said mentally beating himself for saying the wrong thing. Starfire blushed and flew on.

OoOoOoOoOoOo in the eyes of BB

Beast boy sighed in irritation at Cyborg. (Raven had a sister? According to her more than one! How could she keep that a secret? What was the girl's name again? Aero…Yea that sounds just about right. She looks like Raven a lot yet she seems a bit less depressing and creepy despite the fact she's half-demon also) the thought.

Something exploded to his right and he quickly changed into a cheetah and ran to see what it was. Aero clutched her red hair and tears crept down her pain filled face. Her golden eyes seemed to be in as much turmoil as her robes that changed from yellow to red to purple to blue and back again over and over.

"Aero?" he whispered softly while changing back to normal.

"STAY the hell a- help me find my s-tell my sisters I-I wonder what'd happen if-" the girl's emotions constantly changed scaring BB. Hitting himself on his head in stupidity he called Raven. Seconds later she materialized out of the ground.

"Aero!" She screamed throwing all of her power at her so that she could temporarily fix her sister's shaky mental condition. As soon as BB could see again he say Aero and Raven hugging.

Aero walked over to Beast Boy with the most beautiful smile he'd EVER seen.

"I wish to thank you for helping me. I also wish to know your name." she said tilting her head.

"Uh…..It was something, wait no that wasn't it! It was no problem at all. Yea that's right. Oh yea and my name is Boy Beast opps that's backwards! Beast Boy! Yes that's my name Beast Boy! Beast Boy at your service madam," he clumsily bowed gathering a fit of giggles from Aero and a glare of caution from her older sister.

"It is very nice to meet you Beast Boy. I am Aeroniad but everyone calls me Aero…..or nimrod or idiot but that's not the point is it?" Aero said smiling.

(Is that how Raven would look if she ever smiled?) Beast Boy wondered as he turned to follow the sisters back to the tower to figure out this mystery.

Two hours later

Raven played with her pink hair as Beast Boy, once again, attempted to get her to laugh again at one of his idiot jokes. After a while he gave up trying to make Raven smile and went to try to make Aero who was taking a nap or something in Raven's room. Taking a deep breath he knocked lightly on the door so not to wake her if she was taking a nap.

(Love scene my crush read!)

BB heard a crash and a faint cry followed by some giggles before a wet headed Aero opened the door wearing no more than a towel wrapped around herself.

"Hello Boy Beast!" Aero said smirking.

"It's Beast Boy and uh……." BB turned around and diverted his eyes from Aero blushing.

"Oh, opps one second I shall change!" She said eagerly. After a few more crashes and small yelps from tripping Aero emerged in a dark blue tank top with some comfy looking baggy green Pajama pants. She tried to brush her tangled thick fiery hair.

(She's having some issues with her hair maybe I should help her) BB thought.

"Here let me help you with that," BB said taking the black round brush from the girl and helping her comb through her hair. (What are you doing BB?) he thought to himself( This is Raven SISTER! She's going to go psycho on you if she catches you flirting with her sister!

"T-thanks Beast Boy. Can I- uh…we sit down please?" Aeroniad asked cautiously while blushing.

(Where do I take her? My room is in no condition for anyone to even step in, Raven's and Robin's are off limits. Cy's is all metal not the most comfortable and I can't tell what's a bed and what's alive in Star's. That only leaves Terra……)

Beast Boy looked into the dark room he hadn't been into since Terra's betrayal. It was painted as a rocky outdoor scene to help Terra concentrate on her powers. BB plopped onto the orange bed disturbing the inches of dust that had settled there causing him to cough. Aero laughed for a moment but quickly regained her composure and sat in front of Beast Boy.

"There's something…..Strange about this room like a mystical spirit... I can't see it but its here. Whose room is this?" Aero asked as BB resumed helping the red-headed girl with her tangled hair.

"I don't like talking about that," BB answered pushing thoughts of Terra out of his mind.

"You shouldn't fear the past, all that does is bring you more fear in the future. Whish I guess could be a good thing. As my own personal experiences speak," Aero said grimacing.

"Let me guess a fearlessness spell?" BB asked.

"I don't like talking about it," Aero said mimicking BB while lying down on the bed.

"I really want to know!" BB exclaimed laying down next to her.

"I broke my wrist and my toe there, OoOoOoOooo how I hate horses now!" Aero exclaimed.

"You're not that much like your sister you know," Beast Boy said." you talk a lot more…an awful lot more" Aero smiled(I'm not going to push it about whomever's room this is…damn curiosity if that emotion took over…Oh fuck that idea!) she thought.

"Oh shit!" Aero said as she sensed someone coming down the hallway. Quickly so not to make any noise she grabbed BB and pulled him down to the ground where nobody from the doorway would be able to see them. Mush to both their secret enjoyment she landed ontop of him. Aero tried to get off but he held on to her. She was about to scream when Cy appeared at the doorway. Aero crouched lower and held her breath. The lights turned off and Aero let out all the air.

"You can get off now," BB said once again blushing(watch their faces permanently turn red)

"No it's rather comfortable I think I'll stay" Aero said smiling and pausing before rolling off of him.


End file.
